


Gren and Kazi's excellent adventure

by Raspberry_hallucination



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Kazi is a nervous Autistic who is all of us, Mainly friendship focused, gren is a cinammon roll, i havent slept, nerds nerding out together, please help me, this was really fun to write though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_hallucination/pseuds/Raspberry_hallucination
Summary: When Amaya and Janai go missing, there's only one thing our intrepid pair of translators can do... tear the city apart looking for them of course!
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (Implied), Gren & Kazi, Maybe Gren/Kazi if you squint
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Gren and Kazi's excellent adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fantastic piece of art by [Libelelle](https://libelelle.tumblr.com/), which can be found [here](https://libelelle.tumblr.com/post/190277221256/%22)

Kazi blinked, and rubbed their eyes wearily as they looked up from the tome they were reading. It was almost dark, and their candle had burned low while they had been studying. They stood, cracked their back, and and yawned, glancing out the window to gain their bearings. Beyond the walls of Lux Aurea the sun hung low in the sky, casting out rays of amber and lavender as it grazed the horizon, the long shadows darkening their small suite. 

Something prodded at the back of Kazi's mind as they slowly packed away their books and papers. In their hours of ensconcement, they had strewn their notes haphazardly around the high desk as a king would scatter jelly tarts. Was it a custom of the Katolans, they wondered, that their kings were only allowed this one food? Queen Aanya had eaten other things, but then she was from another kingdom, and why else would a baker specialising in tarts show up to a battle if they weren't vital to their king's diet? They mused over this as they hummed around, moving to unheard songs in a vain attempt to cheer up. Eventually, the pangs of hunger that drove them from their seat became too much to ignore, and with the borrowed tome tucked safely under their arm, Kazi set off for food.

They worked their way through the open corridors of the Sunfire encampment. What was once the greatest university complex in Xadia had been converted to a refugee camp, housing soldiers and civilians as they worked to restore the city after its sack at the hands of Viren's forces. Kazi themself wasn't part of it, having been dismissed that morning from their translation duties, they had instead spent the day making up for lost studies. The whole day had been spent trying to make sense of the book in their arms, and for nothing. The text was as impenetrable as the tome was thick, a half foot of paper and tears. They hadn't eaten, hadn't spoken to anyone, only studied in the small room assigned. As Kazi neared the central mess, they couldn't help but be sorry at their progress. It had been a complete waste of a day.

The mess hall was a cacophony of voices, dozens of conversations overloading and intermingling in the high arched hall. The mingling voices began to fill their mind, fleeting wisps of conversation and shards of language that rushed past the elf and drowned their mind in static. Gritting their teeth, Kazi pushed into the subdued chaos. Regret began to crowd in; should they go, and return later when there weren't as many around? No, they'd already missed lunch, and before too long the soldiers on the day shift would pour in, making the noise far far worse.

It was now or never.

An abandoned tray rested on a nearby table. They grabbed it - anything to avoid the hubbub near the middle of the hall - and pushed towards one of the quieter lines. The cook looked on with weary curiosity as Kazi crept towards the large serving tables. Scattering apologies like caltrops, they slipped to the table through the gathered soldiers and stared awkwardly at the cook.

"Enjoy" the man grunted, dumping a small loaf of bread onto their tray, followed by a much larger bowl of Zalouk.

"You too!" They squeaked in response, then flushed. The cook didn't seem to react, but the shame pressed in regardless, and they fled away from the crowd. A brief scan found a shaded corner isolated from the noise, and Kazi darted there. 

They slumped onto the bench, and let out an audible sigh as the noise faded down to a manageable level. One day, they decided. One day, they'd be able to speak to the chefs without making a fool of themself. And maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to ask for something with fewer sunmelons. They poked at the soggy vegetables glumly, trying to muster up the courage to eat them. No progress on the text, and no progress on managing in the mess hall. Stil, at least the bread was nice.

"Hey, Kazi, right?" A bright voice exclaimed behind them, and they jumped, the roll dropping out of their hands and into the zalouk with a squelch as they did. The previously unmarred bread rapidly softened in the vegetables, and so too did Kazi's peace, their contentment dissolving in the sludge of disappointment.

Kazi turned to see a young man trotting up to them. He was tall, with ginger hair, blue eyes, and a stunningly approachable smile, and Kazi could not for the life of them remember who he was. He was around with the other humans at the battle for the spire? Maybe? All humans looked more or less alike to them. Oh, they started. They shouldn't say that. Was that racist? They weren't elves though, so maybe - humanist? Either way, they decided to do what they always did - shut up, and hope beyond hope the person gave their name.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Gren, general Amaya's translator. I think we met at the spire?"

"Umm? I think so? Were you with the Katolan reinforcements?" 

The man slipped onto the bench besides them, dropping his own tray onto the table. He'd had the luck of picking up some meat curry, a rare concession by the chefs to the needs of their human visitors. Kazi eyed it enviously as the man dug in, chatting intermittently between bites.

"Yep! We only arrived yesterday, so I haven't had much time here yet. It's an amazing place though! So high arched"

"Ooh, that's because of the Sunforge! The early city was designed as a temple complex for the priests of the sun, so when the site expanded, the queen decreed that all nearby buildings be built in the same..." they trailed off. Gren was a soldier, not an architect or historian. He wasn't going to be interested in the history of urban planning. What's more, dragging it on this long was just going to bore, if not actively annoy the poor man.

"Anyway, yes, it is very pretty." Kazi finished, reining back both the spew of arcane knowledge and their rampaging thoughts

"Is it that different to Katolis?"

"Oh really different! It's very compact - lots of small alleys and shared commons. I spent most of my time at the breach though, so I can't say much about it.

"The breach?"

"The castle we have on the border of Xadia."

"Oh." The weight of the war pressed in suddenly on Kazi. What do you say to someone who would've tried to kill you a mere week ago?

"That's where we captured General Amaya, then?"

Not that. Probably not a great idea to remind the fanatically loyal soldier that they recently kidnapped his beloved general. Luckily, Gren seemed to take it in good cheer, swallowing his mouthful, and replying with an enthusiasm they’d rarely seen even among fellow sunfire elves. 

"Got it in one! I have to say, it was a good thing you and your team of linguists were able to translate Katolan sign language. We were worried Amaya wouldn't be able to communicate with you, what with the language barrier and all.

"Oh, no, actually it was a really interesting challenge!" Kazi answered, eyes lighting up as they spoke. "The extra finger means that most classic Sunfire fingui-" The rest of Gren's sentence caught up with them, sending their words to a screeching halt.

"What do you mean, team of linguists?"

"Oh, well the general dismissed me, saying she had a sunfire translator, so I could go explore. Since you were here, I thought that meant there were more.

"No, I'm the only sunfire translator." A hint of offense coloured their tone.

"But if you're the only elven translator, And I'm the only human one..."

"Then who's with the generals?" They finished in sync.

It was Kazi who moved first. Grabbing the book stuffing it under their arm, they shot up.

"We have to find them. They can't talk to each other. What if one of them misunderstands something? Then they'll challenge each other to a duel, and one of them will kill the other, and then the war will restart, and it'll be all my fault."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. After all, maybe the duel will force them to calm down, and instead they'll be closer afterwards!"

Despite his words, he too stood up, and made to follow Kazi.

"Duels are meant to hurt people, Gren, not make friends." Their breath quickened as he moved with seemingly agonising slowness

"I'm sure they can be duel purpose."

They stopped, just for a brief second, and stared at the other translator, smiling innocently as he took his unfinished food with him.

"We should try and find them, though, I agree. I think that door's closest."

"Not that one." Kazi regained their wits, and pointed towards the farther end of the tent. "It's too crowded, we'll do better this way."

"Oh. After you then."

The pair moved quickly to the farther exit, Kazi's mind set against the onrushing static as they passed the chattering throngs. They had something to focus on, an ally at their back, and no mere overwhelming wall of noise could stop their quest!

Once they were safely out, the pair stopped to gain their bearings. They stood in the shadow of a tall golden arch, one of the many that shaded the open walkway. It was with a sinking feeling that Kazi realised they had no idea where to start looking, and with that in mind turned to their compatriot.

"So... where -"

"Where do you -"

They started simultaneously, then cut off in a pile of stutters.

Gren gestured to Kazi, pursing his lips comically as he did.

"Umm, You know General Amaya better than I do. Where do you think they'd be?"

"Maybe the training grounds? General Amaya spent a lot of time at the one at the breach, maybe she asked General Janai to show her there."

"Oh, good idea!" Kazi started, setting off down the shaded path. "If they have started to duel, that's where they'd be."

"Kazi, I really don't think they're fighting" He replied, but followed nonetheless. Kazi barely heard him, their mind awash with conjured disaster. The light had all but faded, and the moon was clearly visible in the sky above, passing a crescent of light onto the translators as it watched their efforts.

"By the way, how did you become a translator?" Gren asked when he had caught up, his rapidly cooling stew sloshing dangerously as he did.

"Oh, I'm a linguistics student at the University here. General Janai asked for help with the prisoner, and I was volunteered."

"Is she still a general, and not queen now?"

"The coronation hasn't happened yet, so I think she's still technically still just the golden knight." Their pace slowed with their heartbeat as they thought about Gren's question.

"It has to happen during the longest day, and that's still a few months away. I wasn't alive for the last one, but it's a really big festival. The Sun nexus is channelled, and the - sorry, I'm boring you" they cut off, painfully aware of Gren's silence

"No, no, go on! It's really interesting. What happens?"

"Well, the queen is supposed to walk into the nexus, and then one of the priests places the crown on her head while she stands there. If she's worthy, the light from the nexus will shine off the crown onto the whole temple, and that signals the beginning of the celebration."

Lost in the descriptions of laughter and light, The pair strolled down to the training grounds, talking almost idly with each other as they did. By the time they arrived, however, the training grounds were quiet. A few elves dotted the courtyard, packing away the last few pieces of their armour, but of knight or general there was no sign.

"See, Kazi?" Gren said, walking onto the ground.

"They didn't decide to kill each other. I think they like each other quite a bit, actually."

"I should still find them though, right? Just in case?"

"Well, ok. I suppose even if they aren't fighting, it could be useful if they could understand each other. They could be in the katolan encampment? Amaya did say she wanted to check up on the troops that came here."

"Oh, good idea. It's at the temple base, right?" When Gren nodded, they set back around, retracing their steps a bit.

"Are you coming with me?" Kazi asked, as the human stepped into place beside them.

"I don't have anything else to do. Besides, I like learning about the city, and I need a guide." 

"If you're sure." with a new goal in mind, the two set off once again, on the next stage of their noble mission.

"I have to say, the city seems emptier than I thought it'd be" Gren remarked as they walked, cutting across a barren neighbourhood. High arched homes loomed on either side, their windows dark and drained of life. 

"Most people fled when your mage attacked with his host. They're coming back, but its slow going."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was his prisoner for a bit, and he wasn't a very nice person."

"How'd you escape?"

"I was set free by one of the king's advisers. After the mage left for here, we gathered some of the deserters, and came here to help."

"Thank you for that, by the way. If you hadn't come, knight Janai might have died. She's a hard woman, but very kind."

"That explains why the general's such a fan." Their compatriot remarked, following Kazi towards the edge of the camp. He finished the last of his stew with a quiet slurp, and tucked the bread roll into a fold of his long blue overcoat.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't her this from me, but at the spire, when Zubeia had just woken, I saw them holding hands!"

"Really?! But General Janai's usually quite reserved. why would she be affectionate with a hu- oh. Oh."

"I know!! It was really nice to see, because general Amaya wasn't very nice about elves before, so to see them getting along so well was a really good sign!"

Kazi scrambled for words, not entirely comfortable with the conversation's direction.

"Well... At least they probably won't kill each other then?"

"Probably not!"

The noise grew into a quiet buzz as they reached the centre of the katolan tents. A few large canopies all opened onto an open circle, ringed by torches. Human soldiers dotted around, murmuring to each other as the few still awake gambled and snacked in the moonlight. A single solitary elf sat near one of the tents, a pile of weaponry at her side.

"Hey, friend! want a sunforged blade?" She hissed at Gren as he passed, and flashed him a simple steel blade that had been crudely stained orange.

"Are you allowed to be doing that?" Kazi piped up. The Skywing paled when she saw the fellow elf there, and with a hasty goodbye and a clatter of blades vanished into the night sky.

"Do you think we should report her?" Gren asked, peering off into the darkness.

"We can tell general Amaya about it when we find her. Where would she be, do you think?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Hold on, I'll ask."

Gren dashed off into the night, and Kazi was alone. They shuffled over to one of the torches, seeking what refuge they could from the shroud of blackness that seemed to press in on them. For a moment, a gust of wind threatened to put the torch out, and the shadows reared up all the greater. It was strange, how some saw the night as bringing comfort and warmth, but to Kazi, all it heralded was a host of unyielding terrors that-

"I'm back!"

They jumped, and turned to find Gren before them again.

"So it turns out one of the captains saw Amaya going with Janai into the temple."

"Well if they're in the temple, then they're probably ok. there's always people there, so if they need help they could find someone to help, right? Plus, there are guards, so I don't think we'd get in"

"Does that mean we don't need to go looking for them anymore?" Gren looked strangely downcast, a serious expression on his normally bright face. 

Kazi thought. Hesitated, reconsidered, thought some more, and then steeled their shoulders.

"It couldn't hurt to check, could it?"

He beamed bright once more.

"Right you are my friend! Lead on!"

"Yes, lets go. And we can deal with the guards, can't we?"

"Of course we can! We're the translators, some of the most useful people in the army."

"Exactly. We, we can convince them we're needed."

"Of course! They'll let us in for sure."

They didn't.

"I do not know you." One of the guards stated flatly. "I'm not about to let a random human and a civilian into our sacred halls."

"But I am the translator, I am a linguist!" Scrabbling, Kazi retrieved the heavy grimoire from under their arm as they pleaded with the dispassionate man. 

"See? Would a random person have Madhā's treatise on linguistic dependancy with them?"

The guard shrugged.

"Maybe?"

"Come on Kazi, let's go." Gren gently steered the still protesting elf away from the Guard as they continued muttering vague insistences they were a linguist.

"What do we do now?" They asked when they were out of earshot of the guards. "We can't get in, so do we just go home ?"

“C’mon, Kazi. We’ve come too far to leave now!” He replied, his voice taking on a conspiratorial tone as he continued to speak. “Besides, look up.”

Above them, just out of reach, sat an open window. Light shined through to them, but no voices came from within.

“Wait, break in? Isn’t that a bit… extreme?”

“If it’s for the generals’ safety, nothing is to extreme, right Kazi?”

“O-ok” They stopped, paused, and spoke again. Gren was right, too much had happened to abandon the quest at the last hurdle. “Yes. Let’s do this.”

"I'll go in first,and help you up afterwards." Gren declared. He took a step back, and ran at the wall. His fingers grabbed the ledge, and Kazi grabbed his boots and pushed, propelling him over and into the temple. there was a crash from the other side, and the sound of treading boots.

"Stop where you are!" A clear voice cut through the air from within.

Kazi had to help him. They had made it too far together to abandon him now. They steeled themselves, crouched and jumped.

And missed by a hair.

"Who are you? Who sent you here?" the voice barked again. Kazi looked around desperately. There had to be something to help them save their friend.

The book.

With a hushed apology to the gods of reading, Kazi gingerly placed the heavy tome of linguistic studies against the wall. They stepped upon the mighty tome, crouched, and jumped again. This time, their fingers made it, and with scrabbling and swearing they hauled themselves into the window and tumbled down the other side.

Right onto Gren. The two collapsed in a heap before the bemused guard.

"He's - he's not a spy. We're here to see general Amaya, We're the translators." They panted in gasps as they picked themselves up from the floor.

The guard, now thoroughly confused and more lenient than the man outside, seemed to accept this excuse.

"All right." She said, sheathing her blade, "But if you're lying, you're both going to the dungeons."

She led the pair through the grand temple to a quiet side room and rapped on the door. "Your majesty, there's a human and an elf here for you. They broke in, but they say they're translators."

Silence a second, then murmured rustling, and Janai's face peeked out an open crack in the door. She looked around for a second, then caught sight of the two and frowned.

"Kazi? Gren? What are you doing here? Hold on"

She disappeared again, and soon opened the door in full regalia. Amaya stood behind her, one eyebrow arched.

"We came looking for you, Lady Janai. We were worried that neither of us was with you." 

"And you thought it best to break in? It's all right guardian, they are who they say they are." 

With a nod, the guard left to resume her rounds.

"Well, we sort of got carried away. I apologise General" Gren spoke up for the both of them.

"You have nothing to worry about. I was just teaching Janai here some Katolan sign." Amaya signed.

"That said, it is late. Perhaps we should return to our camps" She continued, this time talking to Janai, with Gren loyally translating.

"Indeed. General. You must teach me some other time." With a stiff bow, Janai took her leave of the trio, moving back towards the entrance. 

"Was she cross? She seemed cross." Kazi nervously looked around. Had they done something wrong? Besides the breaking and entering into a sacred temple, and stepping on a book, that was.

"I'm sure it was nothing, my friend." The general replied, flashing Kazi a reassuring smile as they did so. You two go ahead, I have to clean up a bit here first."

"Of course general. Although..."

"Yes Gren?"

Your pauldron's on backwards."

Her gaze turned icy instantly.

"Go."

Their goodwill expended, the pair beat a hasty retreat from Amaya's glare. They escaped the outer temple complex,and wandered together out of the front gates to the great confusion of the poor guard. Once they had collected Kazi's book, only slightly the worse for wear, the pair stopped to look up. It was well into the night, and Kazi, never a night owl, couldn't help but yawn.

"Well, all's well that ends well, I suppose!" declared Gren cheerfully. "We found the generals, and they were both happy, healthy, and alive! That's got to be a success."

"I suppose, although maybe it would've been better if we didn't find them." Kazi's stomach gurgled loudly, and they flushed. "And I forgot to eat."

"Oh, here!" Gren reached into one of his deep pockets, and pulled out the roll from earlier. It was cool and no longer entirely fresh, but whole, and Kazi was in no mood to refuse it.

"You know, Gren" They began around a full mouth. "For all of today's stress, It was fun searching for them with you."

"And The same to you" The young man beamed, his smile a crescent moon amidst the scattered stars across his face. "You're good company, Kazi."

"Meet again Tomorrow?" They suggested. "I can show you the library?"

"Sounds like a plan!" the pair stopped outside one of the tents. "This is it for me, friend. See you tomorrow!"

"And you, Gren!"

And Kazi was alone once more, but as they wandered back to the hall they were staying in, with a full belly and a new friend, they couldn't help but smile. Today had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos much appreciated!  
> I really would reccomend checking out [Libelelle!](https://libelelle.tumblr.com/)  
> (also, kudos to anyone who got all the references!)


End file.
